Your Lucky Stars
by delicious pancakes
Summary: A chance encounter in the woods leaves Navi making a deal to become a Hylian. LinkNavi
1. Wish

A note to all readers! I rewrote the first chapter completely, as the more I thought about it, the more sheepish I became about the horrible quality of it. Now this chapter is shorter, so I apologize! I find that my prologues tend to end up quite tiny.

**Your Lucky Stars**

_Wish_

_The Complete History of Hyrule: Volume I_

_At the creation of the great land of Hyrule, the three Golden Goddesses understood at once that peace was not in the nature of their world, for everything must have its counterpart. Without these opposites there could be no balance. Without darkness there could be no light, without spite there would be no compassion. And so with the birth of Hyrule came conflict._

_Din fashioned the red earth, Nayru passed her wisdom to the world, and Farore produced all life on it. Yet their creations could not be perfect things, for that was impossible. Their world would have order, but with it would have chaos. With beginning of life came the end of it._

_Though these three sacred deities accepted the essential balance, before returning to their own sacred domain, they bequeathed a legacy to grant harmony to Hyrule..._

* * *

They say history is but another story. It is a long and colorful story, but a story nonetheless. And with all stories, there is a hero. One particular tale tells of the Hero of Time, who is now only known in legend. The hero was but a boy, who, along with his Fairy, traversed time itself to save Hyrule from the Evil King.

Now, this is the story of what happened after evil was sealed away and Hyrule once again saw peace. The boy was sent back in time once again and his dearest friend left for reasons unexplained.

Ah, those reasons were unknown to the hero, but this isn't _his_story.

Navi the Fairy was in love with the Hero of Time. But love unrequited, as she thought, was worse than never seeing him who she loved ever again, for a relationship between Fairy and a Hylian was unthinkable. Rather than suffer that knowledge for the rest of her life, Navi would rather run away from it. And so with that assumption, she left.

Where she went for the next few years isn't important. It is where she ended up that becomes the beginning of our story. Navi saw many things on her journey, yet it was deep in the Lost Woods that she found something utterly exceptional.

The Lost Woods is a peculiar place. Many enter, yet few return. The forest contains more secrets then it lets go of, and if you were to wander within its foggy labyrinth, you might just stumble across one.

* * *

It was raining when she'd had to take shelter in the Lost Woods. For a Fairy, the water droplets falling from the sky were like a shower of rocks; it was heavy enough to ground Navi until the storm let up, lest she wanted to be battered to death or drown. Yet the Fairy remembered the last time she'd been in the woods, and that thought didn't comfort her in the least. She curled up on a dry stump and watched the stillness of the woods, waiting for the weather to ease.

That's when she heard the music. It wasn't Saria's song – she doubted the girl (woman by now, probably) would visit such a place in the rain anyhow – the song was more like the sound wind made as it passed through the trees. Yet she knew it wasn't – it was definitely a song. It was soothing, something nature itself would play. Navi felt the pull of the melody, a magnetism that made her wings flutter in eagerness to take flight and find the source.

and she flew until she came across a clearing. It was the Sacred Forest Meadow. However, in place of She was compelled find it.

Navi, in a daze, was drawn to the song. It was as if the wind was blowing her towards the origin, Saria was a stranger. A fair haired woman with the loveliest face Navi had ever seen. She wasn't a Great Fairy, Navi knew, but the woman was something similar – magical. _Sacred_.

"_My child, you who are in a potent love, I have heard your heart's wish. Do you wish to change fate?" _The woman's voice was as beautiful as her appearance, lilting, powerful – everything at once.

Love. She'd run away from it years ago – so why did the woman's simple reminder awaken a painful throbbing in her chest? Navi shivered and found she could only nod.

"_If you so desire, I will grant your wish." _

Could it be that easy? The woman smiled softly, as if knowing her thoughts.

"_You doubt me, little one, yet you would take the chance if it held even the slightest of truth." _The woman cupped the little Fairy in her hands. _"Unconditional love is a priceless thing, yet wishes must have prices. You must give up something dear. In exchange for your voice, I will grant you your wish. But take heed, little one." _The woman stopped and her eyes glowed with sadness. _"You will be unable to tell of your secret, and if by the end he loves another, you will die of heartbreak before the next dawn."_

Navi found she couldn't muster up the strength to respond, yet the woman knew her answer.

"_So be it. You will be transformed into a Hylian. Now sleep, little one, you will wake up in the place your heart calls to."_

A warm, pulsating light washed over her. The melody played, and the hushed sound of the woman's voice whispered in her ears. _"Change your fate, little one." _Then she felt no more.

* * *

A/N: I suppose I can only say: I had an urge to write a Navi-turned-human story. The premises will be loosely based off of The Little Mermaid, if you haven't already figured that out.

I have to shamefully admit I have barely played Ocarina of Time (I just passed the Great Deku Tree. That is all.), so any errors are the fault of my lack of LoZ knowledge. I'll be researching what I can, but I will be guaranteed to make stupid mistakes.

I mostly wrote this just because I wanted to write LinkNavi fluff. Guilty pleasures and all that. So please enjoy!


	2. Change

Thank you for the favorites and alerts! And I always appreciate constructive criticism. I'd give anyone a cookie if who can help me improve my writing/storytelling. :) And I'm sorry this chapter is so short too. I just wanted to get something out. So uh, a warning – I may rush things without meaning to – that's where you, the reader comes in! You can tell me what I'm doing badly and help me change that.

_Also a disclaimer I forgot: _I don't own Legend of Zelda. Nope.

**Your Lucky Stars**

_Change_

The glow faded. Navi opened her eyes and saw blue.

_Link._

Her lips moved of their own accord, mouthing his name. She smiled, feeling light as a cloud in a sky of clear blue.

_Am I dreaming? _

She traced the side of his face with willowy fingers, drinking in his features, the slope of his jaw, and the curve of his mouth. Yes, this was a dream. She'd had others like it – so she lowered her face until she could count the individual lashes of his eyes.

_Then let me dream for a little longer._

And then the dream ended. Link shut his eyes and whispered, husky from sleep, "…Who are you?"

Their lips were close enough that his breath tickled her cheek. She paused, searching for that blue sky, and having lost it, pulled away.

She discovered she was sitting atop the Hylian and slid off hastily, onto the end of the great king-sized bed they both were in. It was a nice bed, with silk covers and at least five pillows. The sheets were strewn around her, smooth against her skin. Moonlight pooled in from an open window, a gentle breeze flowing in and playing with her hair. She shivered.

_Why… am I here?_

"_You will wake up in the place your heart calls to." _Ah, now she remembered. She raised an arm to her face and saw it to be a pale, peach color. She moved her hands over her back and found no wings, only the curve of her shoulder blades, and then up to her face, touching the tips of her ears, which were long and pointed.

_I'm – I'm a Hylian!_ She was almost frantic in her movement now, half disbelieving, half delighted. She twisted so her legs came into view and wiggled her only means of transportation.

A blanket fell on her shoulders. Navi glanced back at Link in confusion and saw the red glow of his cheeks in the faint light. He was facing the wall, refusing to look at her. She tilted her head and stared at the Hylian inquisitively – why was he blushing? As if knowing her question, he mumbled an answer.

"Um. Would… you like… some clothing?"

Oh. Of course – Hylians wore clothes. She probably appeared quite shameless, and Link's embarrassment became contagious. Her face grew warm and she opened her mouth to speak – but no sound came out. _What a great first impression. He can't even bear to look at me._ It was one of those times she wanted to curl up and hide – preferably in Link's hat. But now she was too big, and he didn't even recognize her anymore. She settled for wrapping the blanket up to her chin and noddingvehemently_._ Link, looking anywhere but at her, coughed politely and bowed his head.

"Wait here for a bit." Navi complied, hidden in her cocoon. It took longer than expected, and when Link returned, it was with a servant, reprimanding him about how he shouldn't be wandering around in the middle of the night and how he should simply ask the servants if he needed something. She hid her amusement – Link never changed, too nice to make someone else do a job he could finish himself. He shut the door quietly, looking discomfited. "Here," was all he said as he presented her with a bundle. She smiled in thanks and investigated the garments.

Link stood wordlessly and exited once again, leaving Navi to her own devices.

There were two sets of clothes in the bundle. One was a woman's nightgown, and the other was a blue dress. She placed the dress aside and fiddled with the nightgown. It took a few tries, but eventually she slipped it on. A dressing mirror hung on the wall – she was hesitant.

What did she look like now? Did she _want_ to see herself? Navi set her feet onto the cold stone floor and took her first step, legs wobbling at the strain of holding her body upright. She swallowed and moved slowly to take in her reflection.

Wide green eyes peered back at her. She blinked and the girl blinked back. She smiled and the girl did the same with her pink lips. Navi pulled her light brown hair and was rewarded with a wince as she tugged a bit too hard.

_Hello, I'm Navi._ She introduced herself and curtsied like she'd seen the royal ladies do. _I don't look like a Fairy, do I? No, because I'm an honest to goodness Hylian. _She twirled once and almost tripped on the edge of her nightclothes – she wasn't used to walking. It would take some time to get used to.

Maybe she wasn't as pretty as Malon, or as graceful as Zelda, but she was happy to be presentable. She took a deep breath and calmed her racing heart. She was going to meet Link again – _officially_. Her steps were suddenly heavier, more important, as she headed to the door. Link was behind it, Link was a few steps away –

Oh Goddesses – why was she faltering now?

She found she couldn't do it. She couldn't open the door – not yet. She froze in front of the wretched obstacle for what felt like an eternity, until there was a knock and Link's curious voice. "Miss, I don't mean to be rude, but are you decent?" Navi jumped, then nodded, then figured that he couldn't see her and fumbled with the handle. She peeped out from the open sliver of doorway and met Link's blue eyes. Not expecting his face to be so close, she sensed her own heating up.

Thankfully it went unnoticed – or Link was polite enough to ignore it. He pushed the door gently open as she was still clinging to it quite forcefully, and kept his curious gaze on her.

"Now miss, please, I'd like to know… who are you? Where did you come from?"

Navi snapped out of her stupor and smiled brightly. This she knew. _It's Navi! It's been some time, Link. Are you happy to see me?_ But her throat constricted, no sound came out except for a breathless gasp. Link furrowed his brows. "You're mute." He stated softly.

She placed a hand over her mouth and nodded her head frantically. With something akin to pity, Link shut the door behind him and guided her to the bed. "Can you write?"

She focused on the ground as she shook her head. _No… I'm sorry. The Great Deku Tree never taught us how to._

Link sighed but gave her a faint smile. "It's all right – I can't say I'm too familiar with the Hylian alphabet myself. I'm confused as to how you got here – but it's late. Sleep, we'll figure it out in the morning." He took a pillow and moved to the windowsill, where the open window admitted the cool night air. Navi followed his movement and watched as he settled with his back to her.

_Well that's no good._

Not really knowing what she was doing, she grabbed the silk blanket, shuffled her way to the former Hero of Time, and tossed it over his shoulders. He turned to stare at her in surprise, but she only pouted and crossed her arms as he tried to refuse.

_Honestly. You'll catch a bug sitting with the wind blowing on you all night! This is just like old times, Link. You never change – I always have to look out for you._

A pause. Link studied her… and laughed. It was quiet, but it was enough to send a jolt of happiness through her. "Thank you." He nodded and pulled the blanket up further. Navi smiled her approval and made her way back to the bed, content to fall asleep almost immediately.


End file.
